nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal
Red Arrow foiled a robbery in progress. The grateful shopkeeper offered him a reward, but Red Arrow declined, claiming that his gratitude was reward enough. Unbeknownst to him, Red Arrow had surreptitiously kept a stack of money. This act was witnessed by Green Arrow, who had been looking for his former sidekick. While returning to his hideout, Red Arrow was confronted by Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Wally West, and Jim Harper, the former Guardian. Green Arrow accused him of stealing money from the people he saved, but he countered that searching for Speedy was expensive. Black Canary was aghast at how Red Arrow allowed his previously muscular body and well-honed skills to atrophy, but he brushed off her concerns as well. The assembled group then attempted to convince Red Arrow to abandon his fruitless search for Speedy. They had searched for years, but finally concluded that the Light didn't keep him alive. Red Arrow would have none of that—he was intent on continuing his search, and suggested that they try to rehabilitate Aqualad instead. He then left for home. Red Arrow arrived at his derelict hideout, and was accosted by his estranged wife, Cheshire. She wanted him to stop his all-consuming search for Speedy as well. He refused, saying that she lost her right to backseat drive his life when she left him to return to criminal activities. Cheshire then laid down all her cards. She had given birth to a daughter, Lian Nguyen-Harper, and Roy needed to be a part of her life. He was visibly shocked when she presented the sleeping Lian to him. To help him exorcise Speedy's ghost, Cheshire had called in all her chips. She had a lead—one last chance for Red Arrow to find the original Speedy. Once found, the original Speedy blames Green Arrow for not realizing he had been captured and replaced, but acknowledges that cloned Roy was not to blame. After confronting Lex Luthor, he acquires a bionic arm and begins going under the alias Arsenal and joins "The Team". He is kicked off the team by Nightwing in "The Hunt" for his increasingly reckless behavior. Origin Roy's father, a forest Ranger, died in a forest fire on an Navajo reservation when Roy was very young. Roy was then taken in by a Navajo medicine man named Brave Bow, because Roy's father had saved his life. Brave Bow taught Roy archery and marksmanship. As Roy grew he came to idolize the Green Arrow, a modern day Robin Hood and superhero. In order to prove to himself that he was a worthy archer, young Roy entered an archery contest. Although he ultimately lost, the Green Arrow took notice at the young boy and decided to make him his partner helping in Roy's development as an archer. He adopted the name Speedy for the fact that he was faster than Green Arrow himself. Eventually, Roy became Oliver Queen's ward, after Brave Bow's death. It was later revealed that Roy's uncle, James Harper, is a superhero called the Guardian. Power and Abilities Roy doesn’t have any super powers but he is one of the best marksmen in the world after being trained by Green Arrow, his specialist weapon is the long bow which he has been using since he started as Speedy he was 13, he is able to shoot a target from 200 meters away. In his time as Arsenal he used more hand held weapons than just a bow, he used guns and lasers amongst other things and showed he can use almost anything as a weapon. Roy is also a brilliant swordsman after training with Green Arrow, he has been shown to be able to uses knifes and swords. Roy is a very decent hand to hand fighter although he is nowhere near the standard of his friend Dick Grayson he is still a decent level and he used to spar with Dick on a regular basis when they where in the Teen Titans. Category:Protagonists